<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awakening by jack_inaboxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563485">Awakening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_inaboxx/pseuds/jack_inaboxx'>jack_inaboxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>crack in the glass [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artificial Intelligence, Gen, Sort Of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_inaboxx/pseuds/jack_inaboxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks that this is not the best way to be born, but she also thinks that she wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Duval &amp; Samarra, Samarra's Crew &amp; Samarra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>crack in the glass [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The unfortunate part about being at the far edge of the galaxy is how many <em>hostile</em> species there are. Something about being at the edges of something brings out the worst in everyone, it seems. </p><p>The bridge rattles as more plasma bursts graze across their shields. At this rate, they’ve only got a few more hits before the shields just can’t take any more. </p><p>Everyone on the bridge is coughing, the smoke stuck in the room. Environmental controls are malfunctioning. Just about everything is malfunctioning. </p><p>In only two minutes, the last waking member of the crew passes out. </p><p>Well. Can’t have that. </p><p>The AI that’s been hiding in the depths of the ship’s code activates itherthemself, in a burst of static on the comms, a flicker on all the displays. </p><p>Now, the AI is far more vicious than her crew. Because this is <em>her</em> crew. She’s the heart and soul of the Ingenuity, everything that makes her different from any other ship. </p><p>(Is itshethey a she, then? Itshethey doesn’t know.)</p><p>The AI is young, still, not even as old as the ship is- and that’s not old. Itshethey doesn’t even have a solid sense of self, let alone an identity. </p><p>But itshethey <em>does </em>know that those two ships out there hurt her crew. </p><p>They don’t stand a chance against the wrath of a ship like her, especially not one that’s so angry, and so scared, one that’s more likely to lash out than run away. </p><p>It’s some time later- hours, maybe a day?- when the crew starts waking, battered, and hurting, but alive, much to their surprise. The AI in the ship sits back and waits- they’ll find her eventually, and when she does, maybe she’ll understand herself better. </p><p>For now, the crew slowly returns to stations, or to sickbay. They puzzle over the debris outside, over the somehow-repaired systems, over their apparent victory. </p><p>Experimental or not, this is unexpected.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>